My World, My Heart, My Soul
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Songfic How Do I Live- Trisha Yearwood. Tony's dying from the Plague. How does Kate react? Goes with the episode SWAK. Reposted with a few changes.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

Songfic How Do I Live- Trisha Yearwood. Takes place during episode SWAK. Basically how Kate reacts to Tony having the plague. Kate thinks about him and realizes just how much she needs him. Also I didn't know you couldn't post lyrics so I had to change it, sorry about that. There's nothing that says I can't recommend a song, so that's what I'm doing. To understand the story best listen to How Do I Live by Trisha Yearwood. Sorry for the mishap, hope you like this! And thank you NYCRhythm061 for your review before I had to change it.

***************************************************************************TATE******

It was just another day at the office. Everything was fine until he opened that damn envelope. Why, DiNozzo? Why'd you have to open it? I cried. I couldn't just sit here and watch my friend die. I couldn't just sit here and watch _Tony_ die. For a while now I'd been thinking of him as more than a friend. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, but always chickened out. Now he has the plague and I missed my opportunity. How could I live without him? I've grown fond of our playful banter and his snarky remarks. How could I continue NCIS without him? Eventually they'd send a replacement agent to take over and I couldn't bare the thought. I needed him, like I needed water. I couldn't possibly exist without him. I had trouble getting through one silly weekend without seeing him, how could I live a life deprived of him? I looked away from the box he was contained in, trying to pull myself together.

"Why are you here Kate?" Tony coughed. I rolled over in my bed to look at him.

"I told you, I'm here to give you hell for giving me the plague." I told him.

"Kate, get out of here." Tony coughed again. He was getting worse, and it was killing me inside.

"I can't quarantine and all." I replied, not willing to leave his side. I wasn't going to let him die alone.

"Katie, leave." He coughed some more, words becoming more of a struggle.

"Tony, you're my partner, I won't leave you." I told him, getting out of bed and dropping the façade.

"Damn it Kate go!" he shouted using up his strength. He started wheezing and having trouble breathing.

"Doctor!" I shouted, banging on the clear wall trying to get someone's attention.

"You need to leave, it's not safe anymore. We can't have this spreading." He advised me. I took one finally look at Tony before I left.

"I love you." I whispered, between sobs. "I love you Tony." I told him once more before leaving.

Ducky was waiting outside the glass wall. When I came out I ran into him, crying.

"He's going to die Ducky" I cried holding onto him for support. He patted my back, rubbing circles, trying to calm me down. He kept whispering in my ear over and over again "It'll be all right Caitlin, it'll be alright." Even though we both knew it wouldn't. We were going to lose Tony, and that was something none of us were ready for. Gibbs came storming by then, when he saw me he stopped.

"Ducky, take her home." I heard him order. Then he went in to talk to Tony and I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Kate, are you there? Kate pick up the phone! This is important, you're going to want to hear this. KATE!" I woke up to the sound of Abby's voice through my machine. She was shouting at me to answer the phone. I flashed back to yesterday and remembered Tony, lying in bed dying and made a dive for the phone. I left him, what was I thinking? He could be dead and I didn't get the chance to tell him goodbye, or that I was in love with him.

"Abby? Abby are you there?" I rushed out, making sure she didn't hang up. Maybe I still had a chance.

"He's alive Kate!" She yelled happily. I let out a sigh of relief, as a few tears rolled down my check.

"Where is he? I want to see him." I said, grabbing my shoes, keys, and purse.

"He's still in the special disease unit, but only for a precaution. We got an antidote!" She screamed.

"I'm on my way." I said while hanging up, and throwing the phone on the couch. I got in my car and drove to the hospital. It was times like this when being an NCIS Agent came in handy. I may have abused my privileges, but I ran through every red light I could, dodging any car that got in my way. I was panting and out of breath by the time I got to him. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Ducky were all already there.

"Hey guys, you want to go get some coffee?" Abby asked our coworkers when she saw me.

"But we just got some!" McGee complained. Gibbs took his cup and dumped it in the trash can.

"We'll go get more." He stated getting up. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezed before he left, followed by a confused McGee. Abby went after him, giving me a hug and smile first.

"Caitlin" Ducky said, nodding his head hello. I waved at him before he left.

"You look like hell." Tony croaked. I looked down at myself and realized I was in the same oversized pajamas they gave me yesterday, my hair and make-up a mess.

"You don't look so hot yourself." I mumbled.

"I just got over the plague, what's your excuse?" He laughed, making him end up coughing.

"Tony.." I stated. I felt the moisture leave my eyes, unable to keep my emotions bottled up.

"Hey, there's no need for that, I'm alive." He said, with a signature DiNozzo grin.

"Barely." I whispered as more tears fell down my face.

"Hey, come here." He said stretching his arms out, inviting me to join him. I went over to him and climbed into the bed, careful not to mess with any of his cords. He held me close and I relaxed against his chest.

"Tony, I was so scared. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's going to take more than the plague to get rid of me Katie." He replied.

"Tony, I'm serious." I said, pulling back.

"I know you are, I'm sorry." He answered, grabbing me back, resting his chin in my hair.

"I love you." I told him while butterflies danced in my belly.

"I know. I heard you yesterday." He informed me.

"Oh." I said, embarrassed. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Kate, those three words were what kept me fighting." He said, all signs of teasing gone. "Kate, I love you too." He continued, looking me in the eyes, holding contact. I smiled up at him, the happiest I've been in the last few days.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that." I confessed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear it." He claimed.

"Gibbs isn't going to be happy." I told him.

"I almost died yesterday, Gibbs opinion doesn't really matter to me right now." He simply stated for fact.

"Please don't remind me." I shuddered at the thought. He pulled me tighter against him.

"Kate?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said, and then he did. I felt a spark of electricity when he did. I'd been fantasizing about this moment for ages. Let me go on record and say he didn't disappoint, and he wasn't even up to his normal strength.

"How could I live without you?" I asked out loud.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out." He replied, before kissing me again.

******************************************************************TATE***************

I have other stories I should have be focusing on, especially before starting a new one, but Tate just couldn't wait.. What do you think? Please review! Oh and if you have the chance, I have another story about them, a crossover between Rizzoli & Isles and NCIS. That one is going to be a multi-chapter fic. Go read and review that too (: Thanks.


End file.
